Talk:Nidalee/@comment-75.71.188.238-20120622204447
Nidalee is an awesome character. They fixed her pounce bug, which was so horrible to play with and made even very skilled players frustrated. I play Nidalee AP and feel like there have been A LOT of scrubs attempting to play her since the utilization of an AD build became more popular. I know that playstyle is unique to people... but the way I have always played Nidalee has made her extremely viable in every game that I've played. I rarely ever lose when I play her, and it is extremely rare for me to get anything less than a 2-1+ ratio. I solo top if I can (even against two opponents), but I will solo mid as well if needed. Nidalee NEEDS solo, as she is very gear and level dependent. She travels fast, so you can help harass other lanes, push, and snipe kills on AD and AP carries (anything squishy). Nidalee is just an absolute monster. I level Javelin first, then alternate Primal Surge in. I get one level of trap/Pounce at level 5. By the time I hit level 6, I have worn them down with spears. I try to get them with a trap, open with a spear, shift to cougar and pounce in and get an instant kill 9/10 times. It is beautiful. I try to push the lane and harass with spears out of bushes as much as possible. Keep in mind it is VITAL that you get more CS than your opponents. With the harassment that I lay down, it isn't hard to send them packing often, freeing you to bring in the cash. Mid game, protect your lane, but when you can... farm their forest and trap/hunt their carries and jungles. This is where you really start racking up the kills. Really harp on their carries, especially attempting to get 1-shot finishers with your spear aided by teammates in lanes. Cougar and chase if they attempt to run. Late game, Nidalee is an absolute game changer. She is perfect for baiting into traps/teammate. Her pre-team fight spears are total de-equalizers and can win a team fight before they even start. Not to mention her healing/AS steroid on carries and keeping teammates alive/negating opposing team pokes. Nidalee does indeed start falling off, but this is where a lot of Nidalee players don't understand the need to switch roles to a Support-Carry at the end of the game. Despite being a juggernaut through most of the game, your role changes dramatically as HP and MR start climbing and your cougar and Javs do less, and teamfights ensue. You will be focused and instantly be killed if you attempt to cougar in teamfights. You CAN do it to finish people off, but never initiate. Runes - Flat AP Quints, AP per level Glyphs, Armor Seals, Magic Pene Marks Items- Doransx2, Boots are totally situational, Rabaddon's Cap, Lich Bane (Speed+Sheen) ^Those are my core.^ Situational are Rylai's CS(HP, slow), Abyssal/Void, Banshee's, Zhonya's. I typically go with Rylai's, Abyssal, Zhonya's for the most general Offensive+Well rounded build. Hope this helps, -JayK